Ember Zeal
Ember is a Fire Magic, S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and half of Team Dark Flame, the other half of which is her younger sister, Shadow Zeal. Before joining Fairy Tail, she was a member of Blue Pegasus, as well as being a former model for Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Ember is a slim young woman with a boyish figure and short stature. She has medium-length red hair, with the ends dyed black, which she ties up into a flared ponytail vaguely resembling a flame, with a few spiky strands covering her forehead and framing her face, though it was kept shorter in her modeling years. She has a youthful face and round, bright blue eyes, which gained her popularity when she would model for Sorcerer Magazine. Due to her formerly being a model, Ember is very comfortable with her own body image, and her attire reflects this. Her usual outfit is simplistic and revealing, consisting of a plain black tube top which shows off her blue Fairy Tail guild mark on the left side of her ribcage, loose fitting red pants, which are cuffed just above the knee, and black a pair of black ankle boots with gold soles. On colder days, she adopts a knee length red dress with gold trim, brown knee-high boots, and black over-the-elbow gloves. She will often wear a gold earring on the cartilage of her left ear, and will occasionally wear black eyeliner for special occasions. Personality Ember is very self-confident, and, at times, arrogant. She holds herself in high regard, and never doubts her own strength or magical ability. While she does not openly start fights, she will never hesitate to accept one, and is not above joining a group brawl. She also believes that, due to her popularity as a model, she has men wrapped around her little finger, and often tries to utilize this when she wants something to get done. She is has a rather laid-back attitide, and does not hold grudges, unlike her sister, who still believes that Ren Akatsuki broke Ember's heart and that he should be punished, whereas Ember merely shrugs off her breakup with Ren, stating that it is "water under the bridge", and even being willing to reenact their romantic encounters with him for fans. Despite this, however, she has a quick temper when it comes to small, trivial matters, such as being cut in line or having her seat taken. When she is especially happy or excited, she becomes extremely energetic and competitive, and her stamina increases dramatically, so much that she can run for miles without breaking a sweat until she calms down. Ember is also rather flirtatious, though this is rarely out of actual interest and more out of manipulation than anything. There have been many occasions in which she has seduced a man merely so she can get something that she wanted out of him, sometimes going as far as stipping in public. Ember also seems to be a bit secretive of her feelings, often hiding her true emotions to put on a façade so people will never know when she is hurt. She cares deeply about famiy, being devastated when her parents were killed and going on rampage when Shadow's life is put on the line. She will never turn her back on someone she cares about, and is willing to risk her life for the people she really loves. History Ember's life started out as a happy one, with a nice home and a whole family. Unfortunately, her mother had very poor health, and passed away when Ember was ten, leaving her to take care of seven-year-old Shadow, as their father was sent spiraling into depression before ultimately commiting suicide. After six months living in an orphanage, Ember and Shadow ran away and joined the Blue Pegasus guild, where the two further developed their magic ability, Ember's with fire and Shadow's with darkness. Ember started modeling for Sorcerer magazine at the age of fourteen, with Ren Akatsuki acting as a sort of mentor for her before he eventually became her boyfriend. The two would often pose together on the covers of Sorcerer Magazine, as well as giving interviews concerning their relationship, but broke up not long after Ren joined the Trimens. At age sixteen, Ember quit her modeling career in order to take her magical training more seriously, and at age nineteen, joined Fairy Tail along with her sister.